1. Field
Embodiments relate to the field of bicycles, and, in particular, to improved designs for versatile electric bicycles.
2. Description
With the development of new technologies, various types and kinds of electric bicycles are available today that can operate on electric and/or manual power. Many different types of electric bicycles are available and comprise various types of parts, such as motors and batteries, customized for different laws and regulations of each jurisdiction. Most electric bicycles are quite particular and lack compatibility or flexibility. For example, a certain electric bicycle can be restricted to be used in conjunction with certain parts, certain configurations, and/or within certain jurisdictions only. In other words, the electric bicycle industry lacks any standard or base model that can easily be adapted to accommodate different regulations, different parts, and/or different configurations. Further, the same electric bicycle may be considered by law a bicycle, a moped, a motor assisted cycle, or a motorcycle depending on jurisdiction and specification. The most common jurisdictional variations are total power permitted, top speed permitted, and whether the motor is controlled by a hand throttle or by pedal input.